Creation
by Anni Re
Summary: This is a Sonja/Lucian spin-off of The Children. Lemon. Written for Bayliss. Enjoy!


This is what was happening on their side of the story while the Discord chapter was happening in the Shadowlands. Starts just after Sonja got back from her encounter with Illa and Antony which lasted a whole day, a day that Lucian spent as a nervous wreak wondering if she was ever coming back.

* * *

Creation

By

Anni Re

Sonja, after excusing her self from her father, and seeing that her saviors were comfortable inside their lodging, left the night activity of her home and went walking through the battlements on the castle wall, looking out to the forest, pondering over the strange things she had seen while she was in there.

A second set of feet accompanied the sounds that hers made on the stone; the sound they made was forceful, as if the person was seeking something very urgently.

Sonja with a blank face turned on a dime and went off the wall the footsteps followed her. She went back behind the blacksmith's forge and still they followed her. Not a word was spoken between the two. Sonja led them through many numerous passageways and up many stairs, climbing higher and higher until they were above all of the castle, away form all the eyes, on top of their small part of the world they were bound to.

Sonja walked into the niche stopping two feet in front of the wall and stared at it. The footsteps also stopped just beyond the door. Sonja turned very slowly, and Lucian stood there. He was quite a sight. His hair was in a disarray as if he had run his hands through it continually, wide eyes were bloodshot as if he had not slept, and his arms, like the rest of his body, were pale and shaking as he reached towards Sonja.

Lucian cupped Sonja's face in his large hands and backed her up against the wall and attacked her mouth. He sighed to himself as he her rolled her lips in between his, savoring their sweet taste and texture. Sonja moaned into his mouth, which made him move his jaw even more aggressively.

Sonja snaked her long fingers into his into his hair kneading his scalp with her fingernails.

Lucian pulled back and Sonja whined at the loss of contact opening her eyes to look at him. Each hand of his to a hand of hers and removed them from his head. In very slow very stiff movements her raised her arms above her hands taking them both in his right hand at the wrists and pinned them up there before resuming his ministrations upon Sonja's body. Lucian kissed her with an open mouth upon her neck, massaging her skin with the tips of his teeth. Sonja moaned and twisted her neck around until her half lidded eyes were staring at what remained of the ceiling, giving Lucian better access to her neck which he took full advantage of.

Lucian, with the hand that was not restraining both of hers, drifted to the corset like stings of the front of her shirt, experimentally pulling on them. Slowly the shirt opened up to reveal her bare breasts. Sonja shivered, whether it was from the elements or expectation Lucian did not know. Lucian took his hand and weighed one in his hands, massaging it, relishing the slight forward motion Sonja made whenever he applied pressure. With his thumb he made a deep circle at its base, spiraling upward until he reached the tip. He toyed with the tips with two of his fingers until it became a dark purple pebble under his touch. Sonja was heavily breathing through her mouth, her hands twisting and thrashing against their restraints.

Lucian switched to the other breast and began to repeat the process. Sonja's right leg began to glide up his very slowly so that he wouldn't notice. She hooked her calf around his thigh and pressed her knee into his member.

Lucian jerked away from her neck with a gasp, pressing her knee into him more. He stared up at the ceiling with wide, dazed eyes before he practically fell on her. Lucian's forehead touched hers and both opened their eyes. Her eyes were the bluest he had ever seen.

Lucian released her hands, which immediately wrapped around his shoulders and her wrapped his arms around the waist, lifting her up and away form the wall. Sonja legs wrapped around his hips as he staggered backwards away from the wall before collapsing together in the center of the room both of them puling the other's clothes off on the process.

Sonja lay naked before him and Lucian was cradled between her legs, with a soft sigh, Lucian swiftly pressed into her to the hilt. Sonja gasped and arched her back her lips a hairs-breath away from Lucian's slightly open form her sudden breath. Lucian leaned down the centimeter and lightly pecked them. She slightly smiled up, love pouring from her eyes; he did the same and began a steady rhythm.

The rhythm increased in speed and urgency. Harsh breaths were quickly pulled in and out of their lungs. Sonja clutched at Lucian's back, clinging to him. Lucian's fingers were digging into the stone. Lucian with a grunt flipped Sonja over onto her hands and knees and began thrusting into her while he was draped across her back. His fingers intertwining with hers on the ground.

Lucian over time became angrier, more animal like, and pounded into her with more strength and speed. With one hand her grabbed her hip and the other arm wrapped around her collar bone, angling her upward slightly. He extended his body so that his mouth was right beside her ear. "You will…never…do that…to me…again."

He pushed into her again, filling her, and remained still. "Do you understand?" he hissed, but the pain and fear in his voice counteracted the anger. He flipped her again so that he was on his knees and she was straddling his lap. He grabbed her face so that it was inched from his. "Do you understand!?" he bellowed with a final plunge.

"Yes!" Sonja's reply escalated into a shriek as she came, Lucian's roar harmonizing with her as they pressed their bodies together in the echelon of their ecstasy.

When their breathing had calmed, and the tremors subsided. Lucian was much more gentle, tenderly, reverently, stroking the contours of her creamy body, kissing the places he knew she loved to be touched, just being with her in the way that for twenty four hours he believed he would never get to do again. "I was so worried Sonja…so worried I would never see you again," he whimpered over and over, the pent up tears now falling into his beard.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to him again and again kissing his tears away, doing exactly what he was doing to her.

They lay in each other's arms until they both knew that they would be missed. Quietly they gathered their clothes and went down the seemingly endless staircase. They parted in front forge and went their separate ways until the next night.

Both unaware of their creation.

Finis

* * *

I did that with five sentences of dialogue...go me.

This is written for Bayliss to whom I said I would write something strictly Sonja/Lucian that was a spinoff of The Children one day and today is that day. Luv ya :) Hope u like it

Please Review


End file.
